Beginnings
by kieran1234
Summary: We all know what happens when House hires his 'second' team - but how did the original ducklings get their jobs?
1. Chapter 1

"You need to get a team together

**Disclaimer; I don't own House.**

**An; this is my first ever fanfiction…enjoy! (I hope!)**

"You need to get a team together!' Cuddy announced irritably, following House to…wherever he was going.

"Yeah, yeah.' Said House, only pretending to have been listening and limping away as fast as he could. He did not need a team, especially considering that probably meant she would start expecting him to take cases, and why on Earth would he want to do that?

"You're also way behind on clinic hours –"

"Boring." House sighed, jabbing the button on the elevator and waiting impatiently for it arrive.

"Go to the clinic." Said Cuddy exasperatedly,

"Do I have to?" House asked childishly, half turning to face her and pouting.

"Just go. Exam room one, Anthony Williams."

8-8-8

House stared, not at the patient, but at his cane as he twirled it between his fingers, and increasingly bored look on his face. He was missing his soap operas for _this_?

"But sometimes I can't even move freely, my back hurts so much." Complained the man, loosening his tie, whether for effect or because he was genuinely uncomfortable, House neither noticed nor cared particularly. "Is there anything you can give me?"

"You know, I think I have just the thing." Said House, a look of mock triumph passing over his face as he stood up, wagging his finger with the air of a man with a brilliant idea.

"You do?"

"Painkillers." He instructed.

8-8-8

House managed to sit through a full hour of clinic before the boredom became too much for him and he returned to his office, only to find the phone ringing shrilly. He snatched it up and sat down, rolling his eyes as he put it to hi ear.

"Hello? Is this Gregory House?"

"No, I'm Doctor Zeus." House replied sarcastically, "And you are?"

"Doctor Rowan Chase." Said the unusually accented voice, ignoring House's previous comment with a hint of amusement. "I hear you are hiring fellows for your team?" It was more a statement than a question and House scowled for a moment, immediately suspecting Cuddy.

"Sorry, the positions have been filled." He went to put the phone down but Doctor Chase's voice sounded from it again and he reluctantly held it to his ear again.

"Doctor Cuddy told me personally that you were still hiring." He knew it. And Cuddy wasn't going to win that easily. "My son Robert is looking for a job."

"And he needs his daddy to call the nasty boss to get one?" He heard Rowan Chase sigh theatrically.

"I'm calling as a formality; Doctor Cuddy has already informed me he will at the very least get an interview." His voice almost sounded as though he was threatening him, though House highly doubted he was an intimidating man.

"Tuesday." House said, rubbing his forehead frustratedly. He would not be hiring this 'Robert'. _He didn't need a team_. "Will daddy be coming to hold his hand?"

8-8-8

House barged into Cuddy's office like raging bull "why, _why_ put job advertisements up? I'll decide when I need a team - it'll be _my_ team!" House shouted furiously, slamming his cane onto the floor like a petulant two year old.

"Why are you shouting?" Asked a confused, and annoyed, Cuddy. She was sick of House and his stupid games, but did she seriously think that she would ever fire him?

"I just got a pho-" House started, still trying to talk over her when he Cuddy interrupted, getting increasingly exasperated.

"_Why are you shouting_?" She repeated in an almost tired way.

"I'M ANGRY!" Shouted House

"_Why?_" Asked Cuddy; she knew why, but had no intention of indulging House's petty ranting – or, for that matter, letting him know that it was her who had called Rowan Chase if he didn't – although the chance was slim – already know.

"I just got a phone call from someone called Doctor Rowan Chase - what type of name is that anyway?" Asked House mockingly.

"Go on," said Cuddy, waving her hands in a 'hurry up' manner.

"Doctor Chase says his son wants a job." Said House simply, as if that explained all his troubles.

"And you said?" Asked Cuddy

"To bring his son in on Tuesday for an interview." House conceded reluctantly. He had no intention of giving the man a job, but if he allowed the interview to go forward, at least he would be able to come up with a semi-valid excuse for not hiring him in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own House

**Disclaimer; I don't own House.**

**An: I hope you all liked last chapter, and will equally this one! Thanks to my beta reader, ZedPM!**

"Look House, you need a team - hire him already, I've already looked at his qualifications and he's brilliant," Cuddy told House in what she hoped was a persuasive tone.

"I'll decide that for myself whether I hire him or not, it _is_ my choice." House told Cuddy, knowing he had the upper ground.

"House –"cuddy said widening her blue eyes

"What? You gonna fire me?" She didn't reply.

As House walked through the doors to the interview room he mumbled "I don't need a team"

"Hello, I'm Doctor Zeus" House said sarcastically whilst shaking Doctor Robert Chase's hand

8-8-8-8-8-8

"Why do you want the job?" Asked House reluctantly, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the young blonde doctor seated across the desk from him.

"Because I think it would be I great opportunity for my medical career." Chase replied with an almost mechanical undertone to his voice, as if he had practised the answer a thousand times. It wouldn't have mattered what he said, anyway; House wasn't really listening.

"We've got ourselves an Aussie." House grumbled underneath his breath, loud enough only for himself to hear.

Cuddy, who was stood outside the interview room with a 'you-had-better-hire-him' look on her face, frowned with concentration, trying in vain to read both House and Chase's lips, under no illusions that what she discovered would be professional on House's part.

"What would you do if protocol stopped you treating a patient and you were sure of the diagnosis?" House was well aware that Cuddy was watching, and the question was more for her 'benefit' than for either him or Chase's. He was not quite sure why he had chosen to ask that, especially when he planned on dismissing the answer no matter what, but he figured he might as well pretend to ask semi-worthwhile questions if it kept her off his back.

'I'd go through proper channels to – ' House rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair. What was the point of interviews anyway? People gave practised, know-off-by-heart answers copied straight from a handbook he had never bothered to read and they meant nothing because they were all the same; once you hired the person, if you hired the person, then they changed completely anyway, secure in the belief that they had got what they wanted and no longer needed to work for it.

'Well?' Asked Cuddy, falling into step beside House when he left the slightly confused looking Australian doctor sat in his office several minutes later.

"I'll get back to him." House insisted, walking quickly towards the elevator. He had no particular reason to go in it, he was just hoping to lose Cuddy on the way. "You had better be happy, that was so boring it hurt." He continued angrily.

"So are you going hire him?" Cuddy sighed exasperatedly.

"I told him I'd get back to him tomorrow," House repeated, pressing the button with his cane.

8-8-8_** The next day**_8-8-8

"House, you need to ring Doctor Chase back and tell him he's hired." Instructed Cuddy, striding into the maverick doctor's office, counter arguments for his protests at the ready.

"I'm the one who decides when and if I hire a team, even though _I don't need_ a team," he replied, looking up from his crossword.

"You either get - " She began, but House interrupted her,

"Or your gonna fire me." House finished sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at Cuddy.

"House." Cuddy warned, raising her eyebrows back at him it was about one minute before either of them so much as blinked, each childishly trying to outlast the other's stare.

"Ok, ok if I hire him will you stop nattering please?" House said hopefully, clasping his hands in front of him in a mock begging gesture and pouting.

"Yes." Cuddy agreed. House smirked – there was a first for everything, but he doubted Cuddy stopping nagging him was included in 'everything'.

House reached for his office phone and started searching the piece of scrap paper where he written the phone number.

"Hello, I'm doctor Gregory House." Said House in a falsely cheery voice, making a 'happy?' face at Cuddy and frowning his frustration at having to hire this bubble headed moron.

"Doctor House? Did I get the job?" Chase asked, excitement lacing an otherwise anxious voice.

**An: Sorry if any are out of character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own House

**Disclaimer; I don't own House.**

**An; we all know what happens**

"Urm…well...urm…" Was he really going to hire this blonde haired dimwit with half a brain?

"Yeah." What had he done?

"When do I start, Doctor Henry?" Chase asked, perfectly well aware that he had got his name wrong. If he wanted to introduce himself as 'Doctor Zeus', he could put up with being called the wrong name in return.

"It's House and on Monday I suppose." House said half-heartedly, rolling his eyes at Cuddy and putting the phone down without even saying goodbye.

"That was a bit rude wasn't it?" Why she was saying that wasn't quite clear because rude was House through and through.

"What, I gave him the job for Gods sake, what else do you want me to do give him a medal?" House said whilst limping towards the office door as fast as he could trying to get away from Cuddy. Cuddy was quick to start following him to wherever they were heading. House gave up after a while, thinking he might as well face it now as he was never going to get Cuddy to stop nagging him and if he put up with it now, she would have less reason to later.

Once Cuddy had caught up with House she started talking to him again. "No but you could have at least said goodbye. Would it kill you to be nice?" Cuddy said, despite the fact that she was concentrating on a patient sat in the waiting room shouting at a nurse she stood in front of him trying to stop him when he turned and starting walking towards the patient who was shouting.

'Yes.' He called back, pushing the nurse out of the way and almost literally dragging the patient and the patient's mom behind him.

"Where are we going?" Asked the teenager,

"To the diagnostic room to - guess what - diagnose you." House said sarcastically

"I'M FINE, WHAT IS THERE TO DIOGNOSE?" Shouted the patient his teeth clenched, pulling away from House.

House stopped suddenly and asked, though he would no doubt forget it very soon, "Mom, what's his name?"

"Alan Oaks," Answered the woman apologetically.

"WILSON!" House shouted. Wilson came running, getting there just as House was walking out of the room.

"Wilson, diagnose him, I'm going home." Cuddy was watching and was – or would have been, had she not known what he was like - astounded as House started pressing the lift button when he saw Cuddy almost power walking towards him. Cuddy caught up with House.

"You can't just leave Wilson with a patient" Cuddy said following House into the elevator.

"Its five o'clock I'm going home. I can think at home as well as anywhere."

"Why did you –?"

"He was yelling at her."

"So you decided he had a mystery illness?"

"Figured it was a good patient for the new guy to break his teeth on." House smirked.

8-8-8-Monday-8-8-8

"You must be Doctor Robert Chase" Cuddy said, holding out her hand for him to shake and smiling.

House walked into his office wear Cuddy and Chase were stood "I don't have a single room that's private do I?" He complained, limping past the two of them.

"Meet your new employee, Doctor Robert Chase." Said Cuddy looking at House and pointing to chase

"Great, he can take over the annoying Adam." House said sitting to his desk.

"It's Alan."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own House

**Disclaimer; I don't own House.**

**An; what's House going to think of Chase I wonder**

"Yeah whatever, like it matters, it's a bratty young kid" House said whilst sitting to his desk and doing a crossword.

"Excuse me Doctor House, that's a patient not just a kid, he's sick, it's not his fault now is it?" Chase said with a shocked tone to his voice.

"Err, no, it probably is his fault. He'll be doing drugs or something" House said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"House, please talk to your new employee with some kind of respect" Cuddy didn't quite know why she was bothering saying this because she new he wouldn't listen.

"So you're basically saying you want me to be something I'm not" House said, looking up from his crossword, which at this moment he thought was much more important, out of the top of his eyes.

"Would it kill you?" Cuddy asked already knowing the answer was going to be something sarcastic or halfhearted.

"I think so" House said, tutting and picking his cane up somewhat suddenly, walking really quite fast out of his office and down the corridor in a random direction. Back in the office Cuddy looked at Chase, rolled her eyes, tutted, and practically ran down the corridor after House.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked once she caught him up with him.

"Does it really matter?" House asked, turning around, slamming his cane to the floor rather childishly and crossing his arms.

"Yes, seeing as you've got a patient and you need to do your clinic hours five hours to be precise to catch up on" replied Cuddy rather snappy turning round walking up to were Wilson was stood in the distance watching with a smirk on his face "I think he's finally cracked" Cuddy whispered to Wilson whilst looking at House picking up his cane.

"She's mad" House said under his breath, walking towards Alan's room.

"Who's mad?" Chase said, catching up with House.

House jumped and looked around, "no one, nothing to do with you, now what do you want?"

"I've seen some symptoms, with are patient" said Chase cutting to the point, and looking down at his papers in his hand.

"They are?" House asked, although he was rolling his eyes at Chase he seemed never to his eyes off Wilson who was staring at the two of them with something close to amusement on his face.

"Intense headaches and increased irritability," Chase said, wondering vaguely why House was staring at Doctor Wilson but fast learning to just not question some things.

"Well I'd noticed he was cocky - it's kinda hard to miss," House retorted impatiently.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted out of her office looking up and down the corridor for the offending doctor.

"What do you want now Cuddy?" House asked looking around finally tearing his attention away from Wilson.

"PHONE." Cuddy shouted to House once again looking up and down the corridor.

"Who is it?" House asked; "God, it's like getting blood out of a stone."

"How am I supposed to know? Surprisingly enough they only asked for you, we didn't exchange pleasantries." Cuddy said, now getting angry with House. She had a theory; you could put up with a man like him, but only if you were in contact with him for a limited amount of time. Her patience was waning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**An: Do you no ****who's on the phone? **

As House answered the phone a load _crack_ coming from the general direction of his cane. Just down the corridor from House's office were Wilsons. A noise came hurtling down the hall way that could have woken the dead. With a push of the chair and a roll of the eyes Wilson headed for houses office and the sight that Wilson saw could have hurt a blind mans eyes, the sight was unbearable. House laid on the floor blood poring out his head like a half on tap.

"_Nurses in here now"_ Yowled Wilson.

Cuddy who was just walking towards the clinic herd this scream rolled here eyes turned and walked towards houses office by the time she'd got there the nurses had strapped houses head up and were taking him to the hospital room.

Just chases luck he was in checking on the patients (Alan) condition he now had his boss to look after as well but within an hour house had woken from the land of the unconscious.

"Oi you what's your name, Race, or whatever, what happened?" house demanded as if nothing had happened House was back to ordering people to do things.

Chase jumped and swiveled as if he was a ballerina and snapped "Its chase thank you and I don't know I think I herd something about your cane snapping or something along those lines Sir!"

As house was trying to get him self sat upright in his bed he realized that he would need help as his arm was in a sling.

"Chase, help me up" House commanded Chase like he wasn't his boss he was a general in the military.

"Sorry, I'm busy trying to diagnose Alan." Chase replied really apologetically.

"_Wilson" _yelled House.

Wilson once again stood up and walked over the hospital bed where house was laid "How you doing House?" Wilson asked peeping his head round the door.

"Get in here and help me up." House said now getting rather aggravated.

"Sorry House no can do, you need to stay there." Wilson replied convincingly.

"Yes you can help me up now" house replied half sarcastically.

"Ok but you will need a person with you just in case you…" Wilson got interrupted by House.

"I went through medicine school as well you know jimmy!" House responded trying to take the Mick.

"Yes House you did so you of all the people should know that it's risky to start walking that soon after a serious fall like that" Wilson said trying sound caring.

"Ok, ok can I get up and walk round with someone 10 foot behind me" house replied giving in to Wilson.

"That person will have to be me because I'm the only one who can stand to be with you for more than 5 minutes in the whole hospital" Wilson agreed with Houses compromise.

An: sorry its been so long my computer crashed so lost all work.


End file.
